


World Spins Madly On [vid]

by Scribe



Category: due South
Genre: Author's Favorite, Download Available, Video Format: Streaming, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:43:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe/pseuds/Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I thought of you/and where you'd gone/and the world spins madly on. A vid mostly for "Letting Go".</p>
            </blockquote>





	World Spins Madly On [vid]

**Author's Note:**

> I own none of the source material that went into this vid. Song is by The Weepies.

password to watch is "spin".

[143MB download](https://app.box.com/s/hwycyj7t1zmfrsce3yy5)

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if the streaming or download versions of any of my vids are not working, even if it is an old vid!


End file.
